bruine poelen van onschuld
by Sand dancer
Summary: Ryou's ogen zo... chapter 2 Bakura's ogen ik denk dat ik het maar bij 2 chapters laat
1. Chapter 1

A/N: dit heb ik geschreven op een avond, ik wist niet waarover ik moest schrijven, starend in het niets ging mijn pen over het papier, ik keek in de mooiste bruine ogen ooit,toen knipperde ik.Het verhaal stond kant en klaar op mijn papier.Raar.

Bruine poelen van onschuld, maken je verdrinken in warme chocolade.

Laten je de zoetste geuren ruiken. De fonkeltjes doen denken aan de sterren op een heldere avond en laten je de ware hemel zien.

Ze doen denken aan een puppy die zijn hoofdje schuin houd, probeert het te begrijpen.

Ze maken je blozen tot je roder bent dan zijn lippen.

Hun zachte glans doet je huiveren van die enorme onschuld.

Ze kunnen iedereen op zijn of haar knieën krijgen. Zo Machtig.

Ze doen je hart stoppen met kloppen en je adem stokken. Dwingen je op je knieën, en smelten de ijzige muur om je ziel.

Zo wonderbaarlijk. Gevoelens die diep van binnen opgesloten zaten zijn ontwaakt en ontsnapt. Spokend door je hoofd. Ze fluisteren zoete woordjes en laten je het leven door een roze bril zien.

Zoete parels kussen.

Wegdromen op een wolkje.

Je vleugels spreiden.

Een blik naar de hemel.

Omhoog, omhoog getrokken door een mysterieuze kracht.

Zwevend door de leegte, door diepten.

Ze sluiten zich. De poorten van de hemel sluiten.

Dan vind je jezelf terug op de wereld. In je woonkamer, op de bank.

Een hand zwaaiend voor je ogen.

Een zachte stem je naam roepend.

Langzaam raak je uit trance, knippert je ogen ziet Ryou terugstarend met bezorgde ogen.

"Alles goed?"Een zachte stem.

"Jah,"mompel je als je weer verdrinkt in die bruine chocolade.

/einde/


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Waar haat, wraak, gestorven onschuld staat geschreven. Bruin levenloos bruin.

Als de putten van de onderwereld.

Waar geen vrijheid ooit heeft gereikt.

Waar de wezens iedere beweging in de gaten houden, klaar om toe te slaan.

Waar wanhoop en chaos heersen.

Bloed over de wanden loopt, vers.

Waar de duisternis zelf angst van heeft.

Eenzaamheid en onrecht de dagen tellen.

De wezens die er leven zijn te kwaadaardig om te kunnen leven, te bloeddorstig om dood te kunnen gaan.

Wraak gevoelens zo sterk. Gebaseerd op het onrecht dat door de gangen sluimert.

Haat, geschreeuw van angst en pijn.

Ze nemen je mee, je kunt geen kant op.

Jijeen zij met vele.

Duistere wezens.

En lege donkere kamer, met bebloede muren. Tapijt zo vuil, de geur van verderf bereikt je neus.

Je staat te trillen genageld aan de vloer.

Duisternis wat je ziet, angst maakt zich meester.

Twee witte klauwen pakken je beet. Ontsnappen onmogelijk, ze houden je beet in een ijzeren grip. Sluiten je op in een cel van duisternis. Wanhoop wordt te groot, angst onmeetbaar.

Je gezicht wordt wit, gebroken bruine diepten. Wit als het laken op de tafel waaronder…

De verbrande geur van de zeven hellen brand in je neus. Doods. Geen onschuld of licht meer over. Alleen de vuren van de zeven hellen, die om wraak vragen, haten.

Geen kleuren alleen bloed en zwarte duister. Een kerkhof, s'nachts, huilende wolven naar de volle maan. Vleermuizen vliegen laag over je hoofd, schijnen je te volgen.

Je rilt.

Het duister leek nog nooit zo sterk.

Je probeert te rennen, staat aan de grond genageld.

Je kunt geen kant meer op.

Je lot is bezegeld.

Je zal sterven.

_Een schreeuw van angst_

Maar dan in de verte een licht.

En figuur afgetekend tegen de schaduwen.

Een heilige, god, Jezus, Maria, RA? O God fluister je, de woorden nauwelijks hoorbaar.

Je voelt de duisternis uit je verdwijnen. Staat nog steeds te trillen op je benen. Probeert iets te zeggen, maar geen woord komt over je tong. Je vindt jezelf terug. Kijkt om je heen.

Op de zeppelin van kaiba, rillend van de koude wind. Die over het platform blaast.

Een hand zwaaiend voor je ogen. ' Hallo stupid wakker worden, het duel is al lang voorbij hoor!'

' Huh?' het schijnt je niet bereikt te hebben. Zijn ogen denk je. ' Bakura,' zucht je. Blij dat je wakker bent geworden uit die nachtmerrie. Je denkt terug aan het witte doek op de tafel en rilt. De duistere diepten zo...

' Heb je het koud?' vraagt een beleefde engelse stem.

Een rilling loopt over je rug.

* * *

Er moest een vervolg komen. En waarom zou ik dan niet de ogen die precies het tegenovergestelde vertellen kiezen. Deze gaat over Ryou's yami, Bakura. De situatie is dit. Je ogen ontmoeten dei van Bakura, je word je duisternis in gesleept. Maar dan gaat Bakura terug in de ring en zie je het licht, Ryou hij maakt he gelukkig wakker.

In de duisternis geschreven, en tot leven gekomen zoals dat altijd gebeurt met enge verhalen. Maar, lees het. En vertel me wat je vindt. Ik ga hier misschien nog mee verder.


End file.
